


Like it Like That

by sdewan6



Series: Merlin Oneshots (requests open) :) [2]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Sad, when the party's over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdewan6/pseuds/sdewan6
Summary: Just a sad-ish story on how Merlin felt once Arthur died.





	Like it Like That

**Author's Note:**

> For #merthur10days  
> Just a sad-ish stroy on how Merlin felt once Arthur died.

 

**Inspired by Billie Eilish's song 'When the party's over'. You should listen to it :)**

“I-I-” His voice cracked but he wiped the tears away. “I miss you, Arthur.”

He fell to his knees in front of the lake– which was anything but beautiful to him like it was to others.

“I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” he asked. “Crying over a death that happened almost a 1000 years ago?”

There was no reply.

“But I miss you. I miss bickering with you. I miss kissing you. I w-wish you were here.”

“Everyday, I come ‘home’ to silence.”

“I still remember your death– as if it happened yesterday. I don’t remember yesterday, though.” He chuckled dryly.

“But that’s all I remember. Their faces are fading– Gwaine’s, Lancelot’s, Percival’s. And- and what kind of friend am I for doing that?”

“I don’t deserve to be the only one alive. I don’t deserve this.”

“I remember… I remember I tore my neckerchief to stop your bleeding– not that it made a difference.”

He chuckle again. “I’m so stupid,” he whispered. “Talking to a lake. But who else would I talk to?”

He looked at the lake again.

“I would even like it if you were alive but hated me. I would like that, too.”

He hung his head.

“I would like it if the gods killed me already.”

And Arthur could only watch sadly and desperately from the gates of Avalon as his lover cried himself to sleep on the riverbanks.


End file.
